1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and, more particularly, to an educational board game and method of playing the game, in which players attempt to predict which one of a range of indicia will be revealed in a set of indicia after having seen a number fewer than all of the indicia in the set.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A known method for educating school children in mathematics and logic includes the steps of providing a set of numbers which follow a predetermined series or progression, and requesting that the student determine what a subsequent number following the series or progression might be. Methods such as this have also been employed previously in examinations which test the exam taker's mathematical and/or logic skills. However, because the method is designed only to educate or test a student's skills, it is possible that the student will quickly lose interest in the educational method or will not devote his or her full efforts in solving the problems presented thereby. For these reasons, as well as others, it is desirable that a teaching method or educational device be provided which not only primes a student's skills, but which entertains the student and holds his or her complete interest for a period of time exceeding that which the student might devote to pure study.